Pokerface
by SnowAngelLunar
Summary: Tyler/Jeremy based story. A night of fun filled games. A classic poker nighter with a naughty ending.
1. Chapter 1

**~Pokerface ~**

**AN: Trying out some new writing formats, so please try to bear with me. I know this format isn't the best to read, but its something new I want to try. If ya'll like the normal writing style please say so. Part two will be based on what majority say. **

Caroline: Ugh Matt!! What am I gonna do. Elena's off with her aunt for her birthday trip. I really wanted to have a party for her.

Bonnie: A party for her? Or a party for _you_.

Matt: Maybe we could plan a surprise party for her when she gets back?

Caroline: It doesn't work that way! I was really hoping to do something fun this weekend, but now Elena's gone and we're stuck doing nothing.

Matt: We could all go see a movie or something?

Caroline: There's nothing good playing, and plus I don't have any money.

Bonnie: Well why don't we have a game night? Just like we used to when we were kids?

Matt: Ya that's a great idea. It's something fun and cheap. It's not like we have anything better to do.

Caroline: *sigh* Fine, I guess it would be _too_ horrible. What exactly would we do? Play twister? Maybe pin the tail on the donkey?

Bonnie: Ha ha very funny.

Matt: I was thinking something like…poker.

Caroline and Bonnie: Poker?

Matt: Ya poker, it could be us and I'll invite Tyler. We could all have a few drinks, order pizza, and just hang out.

Bonnie: We should invite Jeremy too. Elena asked us to keep an eye on him while she was gone. This way we could watch over him and had fun at the same time. Besides, I feel bad for him. He doesn't really have any friends besides those druggies he used to hang out with. And Elena wouldn't want us to let him hang out with those kids again.

Caroline: Ok that settles it. Poker night it is. And I have a little something up my sleeves to make it much more fun.

Matt: What does that mean exactly?

Turning her head over to Bonnie's ear, Caroline whispers softly so Matt couldn't hear. Bonnie's eyes opened wide as she struggled not to burst out laughing.

Caroline: Ok Matt, you call Tyler and take care of the drinks. Bonnie and I will pay Jeremy a visit today.

Matt: Uh ok then.

Bonnie: Well we should be getting to class, we'll see ya later.

Bonnie and Caroline walk off in the other direction giggling along the way to class. Matt stood a little puzzled but didn't bother dwelling on it for too long.

__

Matt finds Tyler during lunch and tells him about the poker night.

Tyler: Seriously? A poker night?

Matt: Ya. Com'mon it'll be fun. It'll be just you, me, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy.

Tyler: No.

Matt: What?

Tyler: I'm NOT gonna hang out with Jeremy.

Matt: Com'mon dude, he's Elena's kid brother. She asked us to keep an eye on him. Can't you just, _not_ be an asshole to him?

Tyler: hmm no.

Matt: Seriously dude, I need you to be there. You're my best friend, remember? You're suppose to have my back.

Tyler: Fine, but you owe me for this.

Matt: Great, so you'll bring the beer. Catch ya later dude.

Tyler: Wait! Who said I was getting the beer.

Already half way out of the lunchroom, Matt walked off.

__

Caroline and Bonnie see Jeremy at his locker and ambush him.

Bonnie: Hey Jeremy.

Jeremy: Ah Hey.

Caroline: Ok so look, we're all planning to have a little party . Well it's more like a little poker night.

Jeremy: Poker?

Caroline: Yup.

Bonnie: Yea, and we're just wondering if you'd like to join us. It'll be a lot of fun.

Jeremy: Ah sure, I'm not doing anything anyways.

Caroline: Great! We'll see ya at your place.

Caroline and Bonnie walked away before Jeremy had time to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokerface**

**Part 2**

"**The Night"**

**AN: I apologize for the previous chapter. I know it was lacking Tyermy (Or Jerler if you prefer calling them that) moments. I know I've been slow with updates, but I promise I'll get better. This chapter will probably be short and won't have much action. But the last chapter will be worth waiting for. Also I wasn't a real fan of how I wrote the first chapter; most of it was just dialogue between characters. I'm horrible with multiple characters talking in one room. This chapter will be a mixture of different writing methods. **

A loud knock at the door startles Jeremy for a moment. He rushes down from his room to answer it. Tyler barges in holding a large case of beer and wine coolers; swinging the door open, as Jeremy unlocks it. Jeremy was surprised and shocked that Tyler was here. Caroline didn't mention anything about inviting Tyler. Then again, Caroline didn't really sit down and talk about every single detail of anything.

"Uh what exactly are you doing here, Tyler?"

"What does it look like? Matt forced me here for the poker night."

"Eh ok then. I assumed Caroline was gonna bring Matt, but they didn't mention anything about you."

"Lucky me, anyways, is there some where I can put these."

"Ah ya, on the kitchen counter. Follow me."

Jeremy guiding the way to the kitchen as Tyler followed directly behind. Tyler slams down the two cases of drinks on the table. He starts opening the package and places them in the refrigerator to stay cool.

"So, you got a pack of cards somewhere?"

"Ya, there up in my room. I'll go find it."

Jeremy rushes upstairs to his room to look for the cards. Tyler knowing it was going to be a long night, decided to start drinking as soon as possible. At least then the night might be a bit more interesting. He opens bottle of beer and takes a slow sip. Tyler's never been inside Jeremy's house before. It was nice; small, roomy, and had a nice atmosphere. Tyler wondered around a bit, where he stumbled upon some photos. He looked through the photos of Jeremy, Elena, and some with their parents. Tyler couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he viewed a photo of Jeremy covered in mud. He was probably only five years old at the time. Tyler put the photo down, and turned around accidentally bumping into Jeremy who seemed to be standing there for a while. The beer in Tyler's hand spilled all over his shirt. Jeremy was trying to hold in his laughter with a little grin.

"Nice going, Gilbert. Next time don't try sneaking up on me again."

"Heh sorry, I didn't think I was that quiet. Besides, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Shut up Gilbert."

Tyler stripping off his shirt. "You got a washer I can put this through."

"Uh ya. Just down the hall the right. I'll go get you a towel to clean yourself up with."

Jeremy heads to the kitchen to grab a towel and wets it with warm water. He makes his way to the laundry room, where he finds Tyler. Jeremy started to blush with embarrassment when he noticed his underwear was sitting in a basket next to Tyler.

"Here's a towel, get yourself cleaned up."

Tyler takes the warm towel and runs it across his tight six-pack. His abs glistens from the warm water that soaked the towel. Jeremy was unable to avert his gaze from Tyler's body. He watched as each drop of water slid off that hard body.

"Stare much, Gilbert."

"You wish I was." Jeremy walks back into the living room, with Tyler following close behind.

"Let me see that towel for a sec."

Tyler hands it to Jeremy. Jeremy bends down to clean the mess on the floor.

"OH my. Well this is a pretty provocative view." Caroline says as she barges into the living room, only to see Tyler standing with his shirt off and Jeremy kneeling in front of him.

Jeremy scrambles to get back on his feet. "It's not what it looks like. Tyler just spilled some beer on his shirt and on the floor. We're just cleaning up."

"If you say so." Caroline says as she drops her bag on the floor.

Matt and Bonnie walk in with four boxes of pizza and a large brown paper bag full of poker chips.

Bonnie- "Well looks like those two have started playing without us."

Matt- "What are talking about?"

Caroline- "Strip poker of course."

Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt- "What?!?"

__

**AN: yes sadly I must end it here. Look forward to the next and probably last chapter of this story. I'll make it worth your wait, if you know what I mean. ;) Please review and comment. Again, the format was kind of messy because I'm trying new things out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Strip**

**AN: I'm really not liking how slow this story is going. Hopefully it will speed up. I probably won't be too detailed; I just want to get to the good stuff! Again, I hate how I wrote it before, so let's see how this one goes. For future references, I probably won't do anymore playwright style. Sorry if I disappointed you Jyler fans out there. (Jyler is the name I gave this ship)**

**Recommended song: Lady Gaga – Pokerface**

**(That means listen to it, while you read. I was listening while I wrote it, so it's much more enjoyable)**

__

"Strip poker" Caroline emphasizes as she repeats herself. "Do you boys have a problem?" She tilts her head in amazement. Most guys would kill to play strip poker.

"Ya I have a problem! You're my girlfriend Caroline. I don't want you to be stripping in front of Jeremy and especially NOT in front of Tyler." Matt protested. His cheeks becoming flustered with frustration.

"Relax Matt. She's got like 50 layers of clothing on." Tyler tried to reassure him. He places a hand on Matt's shoulders only to get brushed off.

"Well if we're all in agreement, then let's get started. Besides, I'm sure you boys are a lot better than Caroline and I." Bonnie states in an almost sarcastic tone. She tries to hold back an internal giggle.

"I guess we should play in the kitchen then." Jeremy says as he leads the way.

__

_AN: Play song now._

The game begins as everyone takes a seat at the round kitchen table. Caroline sits in between Matt and Bonnie; Tyler by Matt's side; Jeremy next to Tyler and Bonnie.

Bonnie shuffles the cards slowly as the boys sipped a drink from their bottles.

Caroline loses the first round, teasing the boys by stripping off a layer of clothing.

"See I told you she had 50 layers on." Tyler says turning to Matt.

"Correction. I have 10 layers on." Caroline remarks with a teasing grin on her face.

The game continued, with Caroline losing almost every round. Followed by Matt who stripped of his shirt to show off his tight lean body. Next was Jeremy, who took off his over shirt. Bonnie still fully clothed, while Tyler still had his shirt off from earlier.

A few hours later, Caroline was down to her 2nd layer of clothing. Bonnie was still fully dressed. She hadn't lost a round due to her psychic abilities she was using secretly during the game. While all the boys had already stripped down to their boxer shorts.

"Tyler, looks like you lost this round. Now strip." Bonnie teases.

Tyler responds "You're kidding right. I'll be completely nude! There's got be something else."

Bonnie turns to look at Caroline. Caroline then says, "Well there is something you_ could_ do…" She takes an empty bottle and places it in the center and spins it. The bottle stops and lands on Jeremy. "Alright then, kiss Jeremy."

"What!!?" Both Tyler and Jeremy protest.

"Hey, we're just giving you a free pass here. It's either kiss Jeremy, or strip nude and play the rest of the night in your birthday suit." Caroline insisted. "And Jere, we let you have a free pass last round, now it's time to collect. Besides wouldn't you rather kiss Tyler than have to sit next to his exposed member?"

Both Jeremy and Tyler stop and looked at each other. Knowing what they both would do, they nodded in agreement and leaned in closer. Tyler gave Jeremy a quick peck then pulled back.

"Oh what was that?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I kiss my grandmother like that. Do it like you mean it! Put some feeling into it." Caroline urged them.

Tyler sighs and moves forward again, this time taking his tongue into Jeremy's mouth forcefully. He swishes around a few seconds before pulling out. Jeremy gasping for air as Tyler let go of his arms.

"There, you happy now?" Tyler glared with discontent. Tyler gets up to use the bathroom for a moment.

The two girls giggled, while Matt still had his head down trying to erase the image from his mind. Jeremy quietly sitting and trying to gather his thoughts again.

Matt says, "I can't believe you made me go through that. You're gonna have to make it up to me."

Caroline turns to Bonnie. "Well since those two kissed, maybe I'll kiss Bonnie."

Both Matt and Jeremy were wide eyed now. Staring at the girls in amazement.

Bonnie moves in closer to Caroline. Caroline does the same. She makes her way to Bonnie, almost kissing her, but pulls her head back only to puke in Bonnie's lap.

The two boys were shocked and disappointed. Bonnie keeping herself together to not freak out.

Matt says, "I think its time I got Caroline home."

Bonnie wiping off the puke with one of Caroline's many shirts. "Ya, I think I should be going too."

Matt scrambles to get his clothes on before he picks up Caroline. Bonnie gather's Caroline's clothes after cleaning herself of completely.

"We'll see ya later Jeremy." Matt says as he carries Caroline out the door with Bonnie right behind him.

Jeremy still surprised at what just happened. It was just so quick that his mind didn't quite process it all. He got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a slice of cake that Elena had left. Tyler making his way back into the kitchen noticing that everyone had left.

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked.

"They left. Caroline threw up on Bonnie, so Matt decided to take them home." Jeremy replied before taking a small bit of the chocolate cake.

"So we're _alone_?"

"Yup." Jeremy says while he licks off the chocolate on his spoon.

__

**AN: ok so I had to cut it off here. I know I said this would be the last one, but I lied. Looks like I might have to stretch it to 1 more chapter. There really is no plot here, just a fun idea I had. Sorry I sped up the story so quick. I really don't know how to describe poker, since I don't know how to play. Thanks for the support, your reviews keep me going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokerface**

**AN: Sorry about the long periods of not posting, I've had a lot going on. But on the plus side, Vampire Diaries will be back this week!! As a reward for waiting patiently, I've decided to finish up some stories. Hope you enjoy them. I'll be posting one story each day until Vampire Diaries airs on Thursday. I've been debating which song to use for this last scene, but since it's called "pokerface", I had to go with a Lady Gaga song. **

**Song: Love Game**

**Artist: Lady Gaga**

**Part 4**

**Cashing In**

**__**

Tyler gazes at the more than half nude Jeremy. His young body was slender but tight. The image sent a shocking urge down Tyler's cock. His eye couldn't stop watching, his mouth wanted to taste, and his hands wanted to touch even more.

"Who's the one staring now Lockwood."

"I'm not. You have a little frosting your lips."

"I do? Wher -"

Tyler's lips crash onto Jeremy's cutting him off. He slowly licks off the frosting before slipping into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy was surprised with content. The older boy was a great kisser, he obviously knew his way around.

Tyler wrapped his hands around Jeremy's hips and pulled him in as they grind against each other. Both of them hard as a rock, with nothing but a thin layer of fabric from their boxer short to prevent their bare cocks from touching.

Breaking the kiss, Tyler makes his way down Jeremy's neck, breathing slow warm breaths. A sharp nibble causes Jeremy to scream with delight. A trail of bite marks and bruises were left as Tyler worked his way back up toward Jeremy's soft lips.

Jeremy couldn't resist the urge to reach down under Tyler's boxer and give him a slow stroke. The older boy's moan was so orgasmic that almost made Jeremy want to come. Tyler's hand reaches down to grab Jeremy's package as well. The slowly stroked each other in a synchronized rhythm.

Jeremy pushed Tyler against the refrigerator as he sends a trail of licks and kisses down Tyler's torso. He licks and nibbles on Tyler's nipple. "Ah fuck, Jeremy!"

The young boy gets back up for another lustful kiss, while simultaneously reaching to grab a piece of ice. He pulls out and places the ice along Tyler's rock hard abs, slowly sliding down on it. A cold trail mixed with Jeremy's warm mouth sends chills all over Tyler's body.

Slipping off the boxers, Jeremy takes a mouth full of Tyler's hard cock. He slowly pulls out and licks the head of Tyler's penis, licking up every drop of oozing fluid that escaped. "Ah fuck!!" Tyler tilts his head back and places his arms behind it to enjoy the moment even more. He loves every second that Jeremy sucks him dry.

Tyler pulls Jeremy back up for a tender kiss. He slips a cold, wet, icy finger inside Jeremy's hole. A loud moan echo's in their mouths as Tyler continues to work the teen open. Tyler pulls out, impatiently and lifts the light young boy on top of the counter.

Jeremy lies back against the cold marble counter as Tyler's warm mouth kisses another trail on the opposite side of his neck this time. He wrapped his legs around Tyler's body.

"You want me inside you, don't you Jeremy."

"Ahh ya! Uhh!"

"Say it."

"I … want you… inside me!"

Tyler roughly slams his cock deep inside the boy. "Ahhh FUCK Tyler!" He doesn't hesitate to hasten the pace of his trust. There was no need to be gentle, as each thrust became rougher than the last. Jeremy screams with pleasure as his hard cock rubs against Tyler's abs. Tyler leans down for a passionate kiss as Jeremy leans forward to meet him half way.

Jeremy pulls out of the kiss and lies back down on the counter top. Tyler continues to move in and out of the young boy's hole, balls slamming against his ass cheeks each time he enters. Their bodies became hot and sweaty as they continued to fuck.

The young boy clawed at the older boy's broad backside. Tyler bent down and nibbled against Jeremy's neck as he slows down his pace. He pulls back and continues to fuck with steamy ferocity.

Jeremy enjoyed the view of the hot sweaty boy that fucked him. His abs was glistening while his eyes never broke a way for a second. Long breathless pants were released from both boys.

"Ahhh Jere!! I'm… gonna… I'm gonna come!"

Tyler pulls out and releases a hot load of semen across Jeremy's stomach. Jeremy joined him not long after. They rubbed their wet dripping cocks against each other, moving in for a long deep kiss.

"I knew you wanted to get inside me. It was written all over your face."

"Like wise, Gilbert. I knew you wanted me to fuck you hard. I could read you like a book."

"Let's get cleaned up."

"Who says we're done?"

~ End ~


End file.
